Omega Code 10.B2 (3) Premonition
by Incandescent Foxfire
Summary: Ok, I'm sorta sick at home, so if this ficcy isn't very good, oh well. There's a big fight sequence and what not, and not the one at the beginning. But you'll finally get to see the actual Omega.


Omega Code 10.B2  
Premonition  
  
"Clang! Wa-chink! Pitta-ching! Whomp Whomp...beep beep beep!" AndrAIa's sensors flickered; the battle was over. She stumbled backwards then fell to her knees. I chuckled softly, tapping on the icon at my chest, and the gear slid back to merely a chest plate. This revealed my teal, shimmering skin, my silvery magnificence known as wings were fully emerged from the armor. The silvery hair down over my eyes and a little past my shoulders became a little annoying, and I brushed it around a little, and then shook my head.  
  
I walked over to AndrAIa and held my hand out to her. She grasped my hand and stood up once again. When she pulled on my arm, I felt her muscles tense, and I knew how much strength she had. It was like a code flowing through her muscles into my head. I couldn't help it, really. But, I never knew she was so strong...  
  
She looked at me and smiled, "You've grown so strong, Eps."  
  
Before she could continue, a child's voice followed. It was little Enzo. He said, "Yeah, dude! That was like, totally an alphanumeric fight. I mean, it was like...BOOM, ka-pow! Yeah all o-"  
  
This time, the little yellow TV stepped out from behind Enzo. It was Mike now, a suprising person to actually be there, but it was better than those guardians, "Y-Yeah..." he interrupted Enzo's speech, "It was reeeeealy cool." He flashed me an over-sized grin, and began getting a little less worried. He hopped up, putting his arm around my shoulder, and whispered into my ear, "Enzo's just a little excitable." AndrAIa broke out into laughter then for some reason we probably will never know.  
  
I took the toy armor off, and set it down beside me, being sure to not let my wings get in its way. The closing time for Mainframe was merely a millisecond away, and it was time for tem to go home. Enzo gave me a last energy shake, and then they all wandered off together. I sighed softly, and walked over to a little cutout in the high walls of the junkyard. The cutout was big enough for a large sprite to fit in...so I just curled up into it, closing my eyes softly, and my body automatically shifted into slow gear.  
  
Dream...  
  
"It is almost time, Epsilon," a voice said.  
  
"It is almost time to show them your power," a second voice had said.  
  
"Come on, Eps. We're almost ready to transform too." A third, childish voice said.  
  
"Within the next cycle, we shall be ready. You must be ready as well," the final voice had said.  
  
"Be ready," they all said.  
  
A fine mist surrounded me, and I looked around to see my family silhouetted in front of me. I smiled softly, knowing I would join them soon. I already had my targets: Bob, Dot, Matrix...pretty much anyone besides the ones who were helping me. They understood me.  
  
"I'm ready, mother Zeta, father Alpha, sister Delta, and brother Beta," I replied to them. They were probably all together again, and they were waiting on me. I wouldn't let them wait long.  
  
Delta shook her head, "No, Eps. We're not all together. We're only together in dreams like this. We'll be ready to transform though by the next cycle. Be ready, and we'll come and get you the millisecond you transform."  
  
I nodded, and was already getting excited about transforming. Everything around me turned white, and I then reawaked.  
  
Next cycle...  
  
I sat up, remembering the dream. Upon standing, I already felt a little jolt in my body. I felt a little stronger, as if all this training, which had only been going on for about 7 cycles, was paying off for me. I clenched my hands into fists, and saw blue electricity flow across my hands. I stepped back, inhaling sharply, being surprised by the effects.  
  
Then, AndrAIa, Enzo, and Mike all flew up on hoverboards, with Mike acting like some insane, crazed surfer. I looked at them all and felt a sudden hatred towards them. Something inside of me, it was pulling at me. I wanted to attack them. I could kill them all so easily, but something was stopping me. Oh...what was I feeling? I couldn't tell.  
  
"Hey Eps!" they all shouted to me at different times.  
  
I could hardly reply, because my mind was so jumbled up, "H-phrr...Erk. Um, Hey guys."  
  
I looked up at them, tilting my head a little in confusion, my eyes fixing on AndrAIa's icon. It burned my pupils, and just drew me towards it almost. The burning hatred built up within me, but I kept it under control. I shook my head a little, and then said softly, "Can you take me to the principal office now? I want to know some stuff about myself..."  
  
I'll admit, it was a good excuse, and I did want to find out some things about myself. But something was there, waiting for me at the P.O.  
  
They nodded slowly, and Enzo whispered, "As long as Bob and Phong don't see ya..."  
  
With that, we all set off. I went with Mike, and we all raced off towards the P.O. My blood felt like it was boiling. I could hardly keep myself under control. I blinked slowly, my wings channeling the air so they sliced cleanly through the wind. My silver hair whipped around wildly, so I had to brush it out of my eyes. My silver irises focused on the P.O. ahead, and we were soon inside.  
  
The sentries all gave me a few strange looks, but Enzo and AndrAIa kept telling them it was all right. We walked along the halls casually, until we reached a large laboratory-like room, much like the one I awoke in. I looked up at AndrAIa, but suddenly, before I could say anything, two robots slid up behind us. I turned to face them, leaping backwards, preparing for a battle.  
  
The red one looked at the blue, and he muttered, "Who is this guy, Slash?"  
  
Slash, the blue one, looked at the red, "Why I don't know, Hack."  
  
Hack shrugged, then said, "Perhaps we should-"  
  
But, before he could finish, Slash said, "Maybe we should introduce-"  
  
Hack finished his sentence; followed by Slash, "-introduce ourselves."  
  
They both nodded, and Hack slid up to me, "Hello, I am Hack, and he-"  
  
Slash slid up, butted Hack out of the way while he was talking, and then began himself, "I am Slash, and he-"  
  
"-he is Slash."  
  
"-is Hack."  
  
The two each held a hand out for me to shake, but I just looked back and forth at the two, having to take a moment to catch up with them.  
  
Enzo chuckled, "Don't worry about them, Eps. They're a bunch of morons."  
  
Slash spoke first, "Are we morons, Hack?"  
  
Hack spoke after him, "I don't really know..."  
  
Slash stood up straight, "Definition of moron..." but before he could say anything, AndrAIa reached over and cupped his mouth, so all that could be heard was "M-frmrhphfrrmmf"  
  
Hack looked around slowly, then while this was all going on, he lowered his arm and said, "So what's your name, kid?"  
  
"...Epsilon..." I replied. All my excitement had died out for now.  
  
"Eps, why don't you get in that green capsule there?" She jerked her head in one direction, and I looked over to see a large, transparent green cylinder. It looked all too familiar. I stepped inside, and the glass covering surrounded me. A 'hissshh' sound was heard as mist rose up and surrounded me. I heard rapid clicks and beeps from around me, as the computer recorded basic information. It then began reading more complicated things, such as thought patterns, pulses, etc.  
  
Within a few nanoseconds, it was over. The glass reopened, and I stepped outside, before suddenly falling to my knees. Something just made me lose all my strength for that moment. I stood up again, dusting myself off as AndrAIa looked up at me. Everything had settled down. Mike, Hack, and Slash were all of chattering amongst themselves...must have been movie trivia by the words I overheard.  
  
"Viral code 10 point B dash 2 (10.B-2 or 10.B2)." She said softly, then added, "Quite interesting. It looks like you're due for an upgrade...quite soon."  
  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing too interesting..." She replied. She walked over to me, and said, "Come on, Eps. Let's go get back to training."  
  
Before anything could happen, Bob, Dot, and Matrix all walked in the door. They all gasped. Everything then seemed to freeze in time for a moment. No one moved, not an inch.  
  
Dot was the first to regain her composure and speak, "What is he doing here?" She sounded more than worried.  
  
AndrAIa sighed softly, but Enzo cried out, "Bob! You're not going to hurt me for being friends with Eps, right? I mean; he's alphanumeric! He's way outta here! He's..."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Bob yelled, "Enough!" He was enraged. Matrix had still done nothing.  
  
I looked around, searching for something...anything...that could maybe help me. Before I knew it, a voice cried out in my head, "Your power...unlock it now..."  
  
I shook my head, "Upgrade?" It was the only word that came to my head. As soon as it was spoken, I fell into a dizzy spell. I let my muscles relax, but I seemed to float there. They all stood there in awe. My eyes closed, but I was well aware of everything going on around me.  
  
First, it was unseen, but my irises turned a deep crimson. My canines enlarged into fangs, barely sticking out of my mouth. I felt two energy sources powering into me, and yet, I felt my own energy leaving me through those two power lines. It was my brother and sister, Delta and Beta. We were all upgrading. My silver hair grew out until it was at about waist-level. My skin color faded out, so I turned white. My robes flashed and I was covered in sleeveless armor, and light gi style fighting pants. My wings were fit through two tiny holes in the silver armor. Speaking of wings, the twin silver wings grew as well, so that their lowest feathers were lying on the ground, and they turned celestial, so every section reflected a different color. Some parts of my wings glowed purple, orange, red, blue, and other colors. A black line separated each section of color.  
  
My bloody crimson eyes reopened, and I stared out at my enemies. No...not enemies. They weren't enemies anymore. They were victims.  
  
Energy just simply lashed outwards from my body, like yellow whips. Matrix and Bob were flung back into the wall. They didn't get back up.  
  
Mike muttered, "This is what happens when you wake up in the morning and don't have your cup of Joe Coffee, now on sale for nine, ninety-nine, ninety-nine, ninety-nine at your local grocery store." He smiled, and then snapped back to reality.  
  
My new, celestial wings unfurled. I felt such energy being harnessed by them. Oh, the energy! I gave them a simple flap, and it was like a high jump. With a single acrobatic front flip, I landed on the other side of Dot, the other fallen Guardians, and the others. I jogged along the halls, but when I got to the end of that hallway, AndrAIa began her chase. Mike was right behind her the whole way, running as fast as he could ever run, I'm sure.  
  
"...aaaand coming around the first turn it's that virus that everyone hates, Epsilon, followed closely by AndrAIa of the guardian team. It looks like this is going to be a close race folks, so keep tuned in!"  
  
Once again, I unfolded my wings; taking to what little air I had from in the hallway. It merely took me one flap; the rest was just gliding down the long hallways. The final door was ahead of me, but AndrAIa had already caught up with me. I bursted through the door, tumbling forward in a series of flip and twist. AndrAIa leaped out after me, and somehow tackled me in midair. We both began our descent towards the bottom of the pit around the P.O. As we tumbled, I turned towards her, attacking her, trying to get her off of me. Finally, to defend herself, she raised her arms, and fell from me. I flapped my wings and rose back up, not bothering to see her fate.  
  
Surprisingly, it was already nighttime here. No. That wasn't it. It was just a starry night sky. Something was going on. When the sky flashed purple, it all became clear. A voice filled my head again. Wait, no. It wasn't in my head. This was the system itself speaking.  
  
"Warning: Incoming game. Warning: Incoming game."  
  
A hole opened up in the sky, and a magnificent cube appeared in the sky. I turned away from it quickly, but noticed all of the guardians, except Dot (but then again, she isn't a guardian) racing towards the cube. They all went under it, and disappeared as the cube sunk into the ground, settling there. The sky turned back to a starry black night, and the hole remained in the sky.  
  
Suddenly, four figures descended into my view. They all shot down like comets, and landed on the top of a skyscraper. They beckoned to me. I was to join them. It was my family. But as I flew towards them, a few fireballs raced up past me. It was Dot. She had some huge weapon, and I was her target. She adjusted her aim, and fired a few more times. The fireballs became closer, and I was left to dodge them. The binome army would soon be out too. I looked towards the skyscraper ahead, and flapped harder, faster, unleashing my harnessed energy. I shot off to the building where my family awaited.  
  
"Epsilon!" Delta cried out, a large smile on her face. She was a greenish color, with blue hair, which came down to her ankles. She wore the same armor as me: the same sleeveless armor and fighting pants. She didn't look much different besides those changes, and her eyes were crimson, like my own.  
  
Beta also had crimson eyes. He was still his waist-high rock-like form, but his arms reached the ground now. He now truly looked like he was made of rocks. His body didn't seem like one piece, but as if every point in between joints was a boulder.  
  
Alpha and Zeta looked no different. They were holding each other, as lovers would. I settled down in front of them all, the fire from Dot's gun still racing past me, but it was far behind me now. Other guns had begun firing where I once was, as if searching for me there. I nodded my hello, hugged my brother and sister, then my mother and father.  
  
"Now...we must all become one. We will then become the Omega. But first...let us deal with these...people." Alpha said quietly.  
  
I turned to face Dot and the greenish binome army. Hexidecimal and her pet, Scuzzy, were there as well. I couldn't see any other familiar figures.  
  
Delta and Beta walked up to the edge of the building. Delta held out her hands, and suddenly, a long thin sword appeared in her hands. Perhaps it was a kitanta? Or maybe it was a rapier. Either way, it was a sword. I looked at my own hands, and before I new it, I held a staff, with a blade on each tip. I walked up to the edge of the building as well, on the left side of my brother and sister. Alpha and Zeta walked up behind us, then Beta simply jumped off. The ground rumbled a little as he hit the ground. Delta then simply leaped off the building, holding her sword out to her side. She floated through the air gracefully, as if gravity meant nothing to her, before she also fell. I didn't see her when she touched bottom. I then launched myself forward, and Alpha and Zeta were to follow. And thus, the battle began.  
  
I kept the staff at about chest-level as I began the assault on the aerial troops. Delta and Beta would be busy on the ground. As the helicopters turned to face me, I simply raced by the first five or so, and they all exploded, which alerted the rest in the area. I flew straight ahead, destroying two more as I flew right to the Principal Office. I pressed against the fine metal, and then launched back out towards the fighters.  
  
Suddenly, the sky above us turned celestial, just like the colors of my wings. It was obvious that my family was attacking the system. A blue field raised around the P.O. behind me. This had to be the famed perimeter shield. Despite the shield, it wouldn't be long before we took over the entire system. The binomes were falling by the hundreds. The air was lit up with the fire of the battle, and finally, they began just firing blindly into the false night.  
  
I settled down beside my brother, sister, mom, and dad. We all just stood there, looking up at the blue shield. Dot and the rest had retreated to inside, and their guns were fixing on us. A voice then cried out behind us.  
  
"Game over."  
  
The purple cube launched upwards, shooting back up into the sky. Bob, Matrix, Enzo, and AndrAIa, Mike, Hack, and Slash all appeared racing towards us. A small opening appeared in the shield, and Zeta suddenly raced off towards it. Dot came flying out of it, and my mother flew downwards to not be spotted. She rose back up and flew into the hole, into the principal office. Dot curved around us to join back with her friends.  
  
Now, Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Dot stood before us. They stepped off their hoverboards and faced us. We were perfectly aligned. They were about 50 feet in front of us. Bob was lined in front of Alpha, Matrix in front of Beta, Dot in front of Delta, and AndrAIa stood before me. They all drew what weapons they had, and with that, the battle was on.  
  
Bob and Alpha both leaped off in one direction to battle amongst themselves, Dot and Delta both ducked for cover behind the debris of fallen helicopters and cars, and Matrix and Beta ran straight for each other. This left me to battle with AndrAIa. She slowly began walking towards me.  
  
When she reached about 10 feet from me, she held her trident out, and we both stepped into our pre-battle positions. My muscles tensed, then suddenly shot off like springs. With a loud "CLANG!" our poles met, the sound louder than the staves we had during sparring. I used my wings, barely releasing any energy to keep me a little airborne. When she pushed me away with her weapon, I flapped my wings a few times, and she dashed towards me. She leaped up into the air, and as she fell, she pointed the triple points of her staff towards me. I raised my staff to meet the points. The staff stuck itself in between two of the points, creating a vertex point there. I fell lower to the ground, my back now to the ground, my face upwards. I pushed down with my wings, pressing against the cushion of air beneath me, and I then kicked upwards, throwing AndrAIa off of me, down over the edge of the pit. She slid down the slope there, waiting to reach a point where she would stop. I flew over the edge, and as she slid/fell, I began sending a few swipes at her here and there, using my wings at a well-paced rhythmic pattern to keep me alongside AndrAIa. Somehow, every attack I threw, she blocked. She knew my patterns from all the training.  
  
Now she turned to the offensive side. She pressed her feet to the ground below her and when a separation between plates came, she pushed away from the ground, and jumped right into me. Now she fell with me below her back to the circular pit, the Principal Office almost directly above us. She punched me in the mouth, and I threw her off of me without thinking. She fell to the ground the rest of the way, and stopped sliding. I leaped back into the air, then came crashing down, my staff pointed straight towards her heart. She raised her trident up and then rolled out of the way, allowing my staff to bury itself in the ground. We were both already sweating, and we were oblivious to everything around us. We just wanted to delete each other. AndrAIa climbed back up to her feet, and I turned to face her again, sweat dripping from my silver bangs. My crimson irises locked with her blue eyes. We just stood there, hesitating to attack.  
  
Finally, she raised her left hand from her staff, and five daggers that were her nails raced towards me. I let them collide with my armor, and a purple liquid dripped from the nails as they fell to the ground. The poison slid down my armor a little, but it didn't even penetrate the armor. I walked towards her, then suddenly just launched towards her. She wasn't expecting my sudden speed burst, so when I slammed my staff into her trident, their flat parts combining, she stumbled backwards, off balance. I followed her, slicing downwards, which ended up making a clean line of blood along her left shoulder. I followed the slash, releasing my right hand, and I sent a nice uppercut to her chin. As my knuckles met her jawbone, she flew upwards, dropping her trident. I tossed my staff into the air, and flew up to intercept her. I caught up with her, punching her twice in the solar plexus, where the tender diaphragm muscle was located. With that, I brought both fists together, raising them over my head, and I slammed them into her chest, rocketing her back into the ground harshly. I then grasped my staff in the air, flapped my wings once so I would rise upwards, but I curved my path around, and began a dive towards AndrAIa. She was coughing, struggling to breathe, and her eyes were wide with pain, but the once again rolled out of the way as I landed on the ground, on one knee. This proved that she was no match for me.  
  
I was about to approach her once again, when above us, the shield around the Principal Office lowered. I looked up to it, standing up. I looked down at AndrAIa again, smiling softly, "I'll let you suffer." I then launched up to the Principal Office's main doors. I looked around at the guards there, and just flicked my wrist, sending two whips of glowing yellow at them, quickly deleting them. I then raced into the Office.  
  
I walked along the hallways, knowing Hack, Slash, Mike, Enzo, and Friskit would be around to try and stop me. I quickly made my way to the central room, hearing the clanging of metal, as well as blaster shots, electricity...a loud battle, to say the least. I peered inside to see Hexidecimal and a good amount of binomes fighting my mother. I quickly stepped inside to help.  
  
"Ooh, we have a visitor!" Hexidecimal cried out, turning to face me. The binomes stopped firing, and they all turned to look at me, even Zeta. I looked at them all, and the binomes began dividing their fire in between Zeta and me. It didn't take much effort to avoid their fire. I quickly flew up to join my mom, who was flickering back and forth, firing at the binomes, and eliminating them in small groups. I then just turned and flew downward, skimming along the ground, holding my staff in front of me, so it deleted any binomes in front of me. Before long, the rest retreated, and now it was just Hex, Zeta, and I.  
  
I walked over to mother, who settled on the ground, and I said softly, "The others are all fighting the guardians..." and she just nodded, but then hugged me.  
  
"Oh how lovely...mother and son reunited...it's only a shame you're virals. I was looking forward to being friends with you, Epsilon, and having tea with you, Zeta." Hexidecimal said. She walked forward into the light, and I released my mom, and turned to face her. Just then, AndrAIa came in through the door, breathing heavily.  
  
From the ceiling, Bob dropped into the room as well, followed by Alpha, carrying a sword of some sort as well. Just at the same time, an explosion was seen in the wall high up on one side of the room, and Delta then soared into the room. Dot appeared in the hole, and then jumped in, falling to the ground softly. Matrix crashed through another side of the wall, and Beta followed him. Now we were all here.  
  
Bob, and the other four all were at one side, and my family was at the other. Bob said softly, "Well now, this might get interesting." Alpha smiled wickedly. I don't know what made him so cocky, but suddenly, we all began to glow a little. I looked at Bea and Delta. They seemed just as surprised as me. I didn't know what was going on. Everything around me just suddenly went black.  
  
When I awakened, I couldn't tell where I was. I couldn't move, and it seemed like I didn't have a body anymore. Actually, I felt more like just a presence, floating around in the middle of nowhere. I tried speaking, but I no longer had a mouth. My body had become one with the others. I couldn't even tell what happened. I felt Delta and Beta close by me, as if they were huddling together, like cold people on a winter night by a fire. I allowed my "consciousness" to wander to them, and then tried asking them what was going on.  
  
"We formed the Omega." Delta replied. She "felt" sad. I could sense it in Beta and Delta's auras that they were worried or scared about something. This was new to all of us. Finally, we were all allowed to watch the form known as Omega from outside of its form. We all turned to look at it.  
  
Omega was black. Black skin, black mid-back length hair, black headband, armor, pants, black irises, black sword, and it glowed black. It looked just like a normal sprite though. He smirked a little, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and he chuckled a little, "Well now. This might get interesting now. Have at you all!" His chuckling busted into laughter.  
  
Matrix growled with pure hatred, and then said aloud, "I'll handle this one, Bob." He walked towards Omega, and gave him a nice punch in the gut. He then winced, and shook his hand, "Agh! Ow, that hurt."  
  
Omega chuckled again, "It doesn't hurt as much at it will in a moment." And before Matrix knew it, he had been punched in the chest and stomach four times with the same hand, slashed across the chest (shallow slash, not even past the ribcage), and then rammed into, which sent him through the wall, as well as about four more walls past it, into a completely different room.  
  
Dot gasped, "Enzo!" Omega laughed, holding his sword up so the others could see the blood. Also, as Matrix was flying through the walls, blood flew from his chest, so there was a little red trail of dots.  
  
Dot and AndrAIa drew their weapons, and dashed off towards Omega. When Dot fired her huge gun, it exploded around Omega, as if he had been hit. AndrAIa then leaped into the smoke. What followed was a "Whomp. Whomp...Ptch! Ptch! Thud!" and then AndrAIa flew from the smoke ball, lying in a crumpled heap, already unconscious, blood seeping from her mouth. Omega stepped forward, turning to face Dot. He raised his right hand towards her, and sent a hammer-like blast towards her, which sent her flying back into the wall behind her, with enough pressure that she was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
Bob narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
Omega snickered, "I am viral code 10. I was once viral code 1. Now, since I have formed with all of the virals, I have become this. I am the Alpha, and the Omega; the beginning, and the end."  
  
Hexidecimal wasn't gone this whole time, just trying to sneak around Omega's back during all the confusion. She now leaped out at his back, but she suddenly stopped in midair. Suddenly, Omega just seemed to move in slow motion to Bob. He turned to face Hex, and slowly punched her twice in the stomach. She also moved in slow motion. Omega then back flipped upwards, so his feet connected with her white face. She still remained frozen in time, except for her reactions to the hits. Omega settled back on the ground, and backhanded her across the face, then punched her in the face with the opposite hand. Finally, time returned to normal, and Hex fell to the ground, and she just lied there, while Omega turned around to face Bob again.  
  
Bob shook his head, now furious, and scared at the same time. Omega walked towards him slowly, and even then, there were shadow images following him. Suddenly, the Shadow images seemed to gain sentient actions of their own. As the main Omega threw a punch at Bob's face, a shadow duplicate threw one at Bob's stomach. A third came up and kicked at Bob's side. A fourth leaped upwards and just hung there, then threw his arms down at Bob's head. Every attack was real, unlike what Bob thought. He blocked the main Omega's forceful hit, but then he was caught in the stomach and the side. The blow to the head knocked him dizzy, and a final Omega shadow fell backwards, catching himself on his right hand, and kicked out at Bob with both feet. This sent him flying back into the wall. He slumped down to the ground.  
  
Two binomes then burst into the room. One was a guy, the other a girl. They carried no emotion, but they were obviously on a mission. I looked over at them as the guy said softly, "Fax Modem of the CPU."  
  
The girl then spoke up, "Data Nully, CPU."  
  
Fax then said, "Omega, you're under arrest."  
  
Omega laughed whole-heartedly, and while he wasn't looking, the bodies of Dot and Matrix mysteriously disappeared. He didn't notice until every one of them was gone, except for Bob. As Bob's body was being carried off, he muttered, "And where do you think you're going, guardian Bob?"  
  
He looked over at her, and saw...a girl? She was purple-skinned, and had glowing, almost sparkling orange hair. She looked up at him and smiled innocently. She then grasped onto a cable behind her in one arm, and she then rose up into the air through a hole in the ceiling. She quickly disappeared. As Omega gave chase, we (being me, Delta, Beta, and Zeta) were all forced to follow. As Omega emerged from the building, we all saw a jet flying off into the distance, towards a portal at the edge of the city of Mainframe. Omega couldn't catch up to it before it escaped, he knew. But then again, wasn't the Principal Office ours now?  
  
Omega closed his eyes softly, and settled down on the ground. Suddenly, he was Alpha again. I was then standing next to him, feeling as if I just awoke from a short dream. The rest of the family was there as well.  
  
Alpha then said softly, "I've already contacted another supervirus. He's sending a cruise ship to this system. While the guardians are recovering, we'll take a little time off. We'll then be able to explain your purpose in life." He gestured to Delta, whom he meant by "we".  
  
I looked over at my brother and sister. Just then, a large portal opened up at sea outside Mainframe. It then slowly drifted towards us. I smiled softly; knowing these next few cycles would be full of rest and relaxation while slave sprites served our every need. I was happy for this moment, and I knew that Delta and Beta were as well. We walked slowly towards the cruise ship, and its loud horn cried out to us.  
  
I looked over at Delta and Beta, and laughed almost childishly. They both responded with a caring smile. We all seemed so innocent then, walking off towards the ship. We walked to the docks and climbed aboard. The captain was a viral himself. In fact, there must have been a hundred viruses on the ship alone. So many lowlife viruses, but most of them were virals who looked like or once were sprites. I knew I was going to have a good time.  
  
The sun began setting almost immediately as the ship left port and begun its journey, the portal ahead of it opening, taking us to a far away system. I sat down on the deck in a lounge chair and just watched the sunset, like most of the other viruses were doing as well. The sunset reflected in my eyes as the gentle waves cradled the ship under it, carrying it off towards the dying sun.  
  
  
---ok. The story isn't over. In this case, I couldn't think of any major descriptions for Omega. Just picture him as a normal sprite, like Bob and Matrix and such, except with pitch-black skin. Now, add long, black hair, about mid-back length. Now, give him the sleeveless armor and fighting pants like Delta and Eps, just all black. Now, a black headband, and a black cape, and you have your supervirus. Alright. I still have a few more characters to introduce. I'm hoping to have a massive battle in the next "episode" too. So, expect a few more surprises---  



End file.
